


I Will Tame You (I Will Behave)

by Femininehygieneproducts



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom!John Lennon, Choking, Daddy Kink, Edging, It’s back, M/M, Manhandling, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Slapping, Top!Mal Evans, i won’t delete it ever again I promise, okay, slight age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femininehygieneproducts/pseuds/Femininehygieneproducts
Summary: “I’m gonna make you behave, Johnny, even if it’s the last thing I do,” Mal growled in John’s whimpering face. “By the time this night is over, I’ll have you groveling for my cock and my forgiveness.”—Mal shows John just exactly who is boss
Relationships: Mal Evans/John Lennon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	I Will Tame You (I Will Behave)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. I won’t delete this fic again I promise lol. If I do y’all are allowed to call me out. But I’m going to upload more of my old fics whilst uploading some new ones, so look out for that.
> 
> Just a heads up: The Lennon-McCartney fic, This Boy (or mermaid), Taming of the Scouse, and Paulie’s boys will not be getting uploaded again. I think those are the only ones I won’t be uploading again. I know those were my most popular ones but I have no desire to finish them. I’m sorry.

Mal Evans considered him to be a serene figure. It took a lot to make him mad as he just preferred to be calm than reactive. He was a pretty large man so he had to work harder than others to come off as placid and mild, else he would scare people away.

When he was a lad, he was shorter than most of his mates which made him the victim of plenty of mockeries. He didn't reach his growth spurt until high school where he promptly towered over most of his classmates. That's when they began to fear him, assuming that since he was taller now, there was no doubt that he would give them the walloping of a lifetime to make up for all the years of teasing. Mal proved them wrong though, not wanting to feed into their rude predictions. He made it his duty to continue proving people wrong and not to judge a book by one's cover by remaining patient and kind. Up until now, Mal would have to say that was something he was succeeding quite well in.

That was until he met one boy by the name of John Winston Lennon.

Mal slammed the front door shut and strolled into the kitchen to put away the groceries he just purchased, whistling nonchalantly to himself until his task was complete. It was then when he realized that a drink sounded nice.

In proper Beatle spirit, he fixed him a mixture of scotch and coke before downing it quickly. 

Speaking of a Beatle, Mal suddenly remembered (as if he would ever _forget_ ) that there was a certain John Lennon locked upstairs to check on.

He placed the empty glass into the sink before he heading upstairs. He made sure to make his footsteps silent just so John wouldn't know he was ascending. It had only been the second time he's gone to check on the boy since he first locked him in the master bedroom. He wanted to see how well John could behave without restraints, only laying naked on Mal’s bed. The first time, Mal was pleased to find that John had occupied himself with a book as he waited patiently for Mal. He rewarded the boy with a small kiss and promised him that if he returned and John was still being a good boy, that he would give him a little more.

Once Mal reached the door, he paused before pushing it open. He wanted to see if he could reveal any indication of what John might have been up to. He pressed his ear against the door and listened closely.

Faint slick noises could be heard from the other side of the door as well as the occasional moan was. Mal smirked, his blunt nails dragged against the door as his insides felt as though they were on fire. Typical Lennon.

He kicked open the door, causing John to shout and attempt to dive under the covers upon seeing Mal’s looming form. The taller man stormed toward the bed where he snatched the blankets from John’s grip. John raised his elbows to cover his face and pulled up his legs to protect his abdomen.

” _Daddy!_ Daddy, no! I'm sorry! I-” 

Mal grabbed him by the ankles to yank him down the mattress. Without a word, he flipped him over and snatched his hips back so he could deliver ten hard smacks to the milky flesh of his arse. John squirmed and moaned at the painful contact, collapsing onto the bed when he was finally released. Mal didn't give him any time to let the pain in his arse settle in though as he grabbed a fistful of John’s hair and pulled him back so that his naked back was pressed against Mal’s clothed chest. The two men panted for several moments as Mal snatched up both of Lennon's wrist to grip them painfully behind his back.

Mal finally let out that low, sinister chuckle he was holding in the whole time. His teeth latched onto the lobe of John’s right ear. ”You think you can just touch yourself without my say, hm? Think you can get away with that?!”

John whimpered and shook his head. ”N-no, daddy... _OW!_ ”

Mal reached between John’s legs to grip his penis before giving it a firm twist. “This.” He squeezed him to emphasize his point. “Is mine, understand? No one’s allowed to touch it but me. The only person who gives you the right to cum is me. _You’re_ not even allowed to touch it without my saying so.” 

John opened his mouth in a silent scream as he writhed in Mal’s hold. ”O-Okay, Mal! I-I-I mean-”

Mal gave his dick one final squeeze before shoving him onto the bed. John instantly rolled onto his back, wanting to keep a fearful eye on Mal. Mal shot his arm out to wrap his hand tightly around John's neck, cutting off his airway completely. ”You stay here, okay?!” he spat into John’s gagging face. ”Stay. Here.”

Mal released him with a shove before storming out of the room. He beelined for the special little supply closet that stood in the hallway, gathering all that he needed there. He decided on shoving everything else into a case while looping the rope around his shoulder. Once he determined that he had everything he needed, he went back to the bedroom.

Mal couldn’t help the buzz of excitement he felt in the pit of his stomach for what he had planned for John next. So far they were doing the things they’ve done before but from here on out, everything else was new and improvised. For the most part, at least.

Upon entering the doorway, he found John crouched in the middle of the bed, similar to a cat ready to pounce. Mal froze.

This was fighting Lennon.

The Lennon earlier simply allowed himself to be thrown around like a ragdoll- embraced it even. But the John in front of him now wasn't going to go down without a fight. It was the John everyone loved to hate but hated to love. 

It was the John that was going to give Mal a run for his money.

They stared at each other for a bit longer like sworn enemies. John crouched in the middle of the bed while Mal watched him from the doorway. Mal finally came to the conclusion that John wasn't gonna move until he did, so he took action. 

He dropped the box with a loud thump and lunged at the bed with every speed he had left. He was tall so it took him about two strides before he reached the bed, but John was fast, smaller- and barmy. The younger man rolled off the bed and scrambled under the bed frame. Mal let out a breathless laugh.

”Doing that now, I see?”

Quickly, he dropped to his hands and knees and reached his arm under the bed to once again grab John. But the boy had been too fast once more, clambering onto the bed before crossing over it. Mal didn't get the chance to pull himself from under the bed all the way when John lept over his back and darted out the room.

“Son of a fucking _bitch_.” Mal hissed under his breath as he shot to his feet and chased after John.

John knew what he was doing, the little bastard. He knew that Mal hated it when he put up a cat and mouse chase so that when Mal caught him, he’d be ruthless with whatever punishment he had planned.

Mal was already planning on giving him hell, but if the boy wanted worst then he might as well give the boy what he desired. 

It was his job as a daddy, after all.

Mal finally caught up with John in the middle of the living room. “C’mere you little piece of shit.” Mal hissed as he grabbed John around the waist and picked him up to throw him over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm tightly around him to ensure the sneaky fucker wouldn’t worm out of his grasp.

John thrashed and cursed the whole time he was being carried upstairs. Mal chuckled and gave the back of his thigh a firm and resounding slap. ”Don’t worry, you’re gonna get it soon.”

John’s face burned at what Mal said, his kicking slowing down into something that wasn’t as aggressive as before. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he braced himself for what was soon to come and knowing Mal, it wasn’t going to be John.

Mal threw John onto the bed unceremoniously and grabbed his left wrist. Of course, John fought him the whole time Mal tied his wrist to one end of the bedpost. It was no true shock to him when John wrapped his right arm around himself, refusing to give it to Mal to bound. Mal tugged on John’s arm but of course the boy wouldn’t give in. Mal could easily rip his arm away, but wanted to teach John manners on obeying his daddy without force.

“Let go.”

John swallowed thickly before shaking his head. “Fuck you.”

Mal quickly undid his belt, pulling the leather from the loops and folding it once. He then spanked John once... Twice... Five was the magic number for John to finally reached his arm back with a growl to grab the belt, only for Mal to pull it out of his reach, throwing it across the room to grab John’s arm in victory.

“I’ve had enough of your shit, kid,” Mal growled once he pulled the restraint tightly on John’s right arm, before moving on to tighten the other. “Your belligerence as of late has gotten much too out of hand for my taste.” He climbed onto the bed, swiftly dodging John’s kicking legs before grabbing hold of them with his large hands gripping the soft flesh. He yanked them apart and bent down between John’s legs, grinning madly as he felt John’s hardness against his stomach.

“I’m gonna make you behave, Johnny, even if it’s the last thing I do,” Mal growled in John’s whimpering face. “By the time this night is over, I’ll have you groveling for my cock and my forgiveness.”

John whined and shook his head rapidly. “Noo... I’m sorry, daddy! Please just let me come!”

Mal pulled away, his brows raising in mock amusement. “Oh, but isn’t it a little too early for that? The fun has only started.” He looked down at John’s leaking prick as if he just noticed it was there. Looking back at John, he reached down for it and began to stroke.John groaned and threw his head back, pulling at the restraints. He wanted to enjoy what Mal was doing to him for what it was but he couldn't, knowing that Mal wasn't going to let him have any sort of release.

”Daddy...” he panted. ”Daddy, oh yes! Please, hm...” John was cut off with his own scream when he felt Mal’s lips wrap around him. He squirmed wildly against his restraints while Mal sucked him off mercilessly, not really knowing himself what his goal was. All his brain was hyperaware of at that moment was Mal’s warm mouth wrapped around his cock, the man’s stubble rubbing against his bare hip, and the irritating ropes that dug into his wrists.

Mal’s sucking and bobbing became more eager the more wanton John’s moans got. He held onto John’s hips in a bruising vice, preventing the younger man from thrusting up. John’s once coherent sentences became endless babbling the closer to the edge he got.

”Daddy! Hnng...” puff, puff ”I-I’m close...”

The tell-tale signs of John’s orgasm were making themselves aware, but Mal refused to stop just yet. The muscles in John’s thighs squeezed around Mal’s shoulders, his feet planted onto the wide plain of the man's back as his toes curled into the fabric of his shirt. His abdomen convulsed and his panting grew more frantic. Mal stroked his cock quickly as he continued his oral performance. Come on, Lennon...

”Ah! Oh!” John wailed. His balls tightened in Mal’s hand along with the rest of his body and that was all the sign that Mal needed. With one final suck, he pulled away.

John gasped at the suddenly lost feeling. The cold air of the room hit his spit-soaked cock and that alone was enough to make him cry. Mal watched in satisfaction as John kicked his legs and feet like an upset toddler, his rock hard cock straining against itself.

”Dad-Daddy!” John cried, his voice wavering in exhaustion and frustration. ” _F-Fuck you!_ ”

Mal chuckled grimly. He made sure to take a mental picture of the sensual image beneath him. The arrogant, loud-mouthed John Lennon all red and panting squirming in the bedsheets, his wrists bound by rope. It took everything in Mal not to take him right then and there. If there wasn't a lesson for John to learn then Mal would have fucked him into the mattress until the boy forgot his name.

Mal grasped his own manhood through his slacks one good time before climbing off the bed and strolling to the case he had discarded on the floor earlier. He opened it and began to rummage through it until he felt the familiar leather against his fingers. He pulled out the ball gag and stood, turning towards the still flushed John.

”Now, Lennon.” Mal spoke, holding up the ball gag so John could see. ”Are you going to be a good boy and stay quiet while daddy's downstairs, or am I gonna have to use this?”.

John chewed his bottom lip in anger, his brown eyes boring into Mal before speaking.

”You’re a fucking _bastard!_ You know that? I swear to God once I'm free from these restraints, you'll be sorry! Fucking sorry that you-” 

Mal cut him off by lunging forward and tying the gag tight around John’s head. Once he was sure that it was buckled nice and secure, he delivered a sharp slap to Lennon’s face before grabbing his jaw and yanking him close.

”Just for that, you're not going to come for the rest of the day.” Mal snarled. He relished in the deliciously muffled whines that left John’s throat. ”That’s right, baby boy. Your little prick won't be gettin’ a single release for the rest of the fucking night.”

He let go of him to pull something small from his pocket. John’s eyes widened in terror when he recognized the tiny device. He screamed behind the gag and tried to free himself from the ropes, but to no avail. He elected on pulling his thighs up to his chest to hide his cock. It was all in desperation as Mal easily pried those legs apart and grabbed a hold of his penis.

”Since you want to be in charge...” he muttered to himself as he slid the cock ring onto the struggling John. He laughed cruelly once it was in place and gave John’s hip a firm pat. Without another word, Mal climbed off the bed and left the room, allowing John’s muffled begging to harden his cock before he slammed the door.

  
\---

Three hours.

It had been _three_ hours since he last checked on John. 

In the span of that time, Mal was able to have a friendly chat with two family members and finish a few chapters in the book he found interesting. He enjoyed his alone time but that didn't mean John wasn't on the back burner of his brain the entire time. 

It was even torturing to him. 

The image of John writhing beneath him kept popping back into his head, his cries and moans echoing within the deepest crevices of his brain. The memory kept him company both of the times he wanked to it.

He slammed his book shut, not even bothering to mark where he left off before he stalked upstairs like a horny, feral beast.

He slammed open the bedroom door, hovering in the doorway as he watched John flinch and snap his head up. Upon noticing that it was Mal, John moaned and obscenely spread his legs wide for the man. John must have known that Mal would want John when he returned because the spectacle of John revealing himself (his delicious cock, balls, and arsehole we're on complete display for the man) was enough to make Mal practically run towards the bed and pounce the man, his large body nearly covering John’s.

He buried his head in the crook of John’s neck to suck, bite, and nip at the hot and sweaty flesh. Mal had to hold back from kissing the younger man on the lips, not thinking that John deserved that sentiment just yet.

”God.” Mal growled into the skin, his hand pumping fiercely at John’s penis. ”Look at you. Do you have any idea what you look like right now?” he gave a sharp tug. ”Do you?”

John sobbed out a muffled answer into the gag. Mal ignored him.

”Can you imagine the reactions of the others if they got to see you like this?” Mal whispered harshly in his ear. ”George? Ringo? How about Paul, hm? You think Paulie would like to see you like this? Think it would turn him on?”

John’s face flared at the mention of his friend’s name. Mal was wholly aware of the infatuation John had towards the younger man, so he cherished the embarrassed reaction John provided upon Mal’s remark about him. Mal laughed as John spat out what he assumed were offensive comments behind the gag.

”Yeah yeah.” Mal pulled back to sneer down at him. ”Talk it up.” without warning, Mal grabbed John’s legs and hiked them over his broad shoulders. ”Because God knows you wouldn't dare to say all that without the gag.” he unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down halfway, freeing his own hard cock. ”Do you want to make your fate worse?”

Mal smirked as John watched him stroke his rapidly hardening cock. He then reached over the now staring John to pick up the small bottle of lube that sat on the nightstand. He held it up for the squirming boy to see as if he were performing some twisted magic trick.

”I can’t wait to cum inside you over...and over...again...” Mal drawled as he squirted some lube onto his fingers. ”Watching you squirm and cry while that ring stays on you will be the highlight of my week, it will.”

He laughed menacingly as John groaned, yanking against the restraints in the hopes that he'd break free by some happen chance.

”Whoa now, lad.” Mal placed his other hand on John’s convulsing stomach. ”I’m gonna need for you to hold still for me.”

John whimpered as he watched Mal’s lube-coated fingers disappear between his thighs. He threw his head back into the pillows when he felt those cool, thick fingers slide into him, filling him up. Mal’s fingers twisted and stretched his hole, causing him to shudder and shake under his touch.

”Oh yeah...” Mal growled as he fucked John with his fingers, the man beneath him writhing and moaning like a cheap whore. Mal stroked himself as he observed the scene. ”Get you nice and open for me.”

Mal added in a third finger as he continued to work John open. It didn't take long for Mal to find that little bundle of nerves that drove John mad, so when he did, he assaulted it viciously with his fingers. John thrashed his head around the pillow from the pleasure in his ass and pain in his dick, sobbing pathetically. Mal wished to pull the gag from his mouth to hear him completely, but he knew it wasn't time yet. Not yet.

Mal bit his lip as he held the base of his cock and guided it to John’s soaked hole. They both let out a groan once the tight passage was breached, both pausing to pant heavily at the overwhelming sensation. Mal then bent down to cage John’s head with his large forearms as he began to thrust slowly, he found himself letting out a groan of his own at the grip John had around his cock. As soon as he was bottomed out, he couldn't hold back his primal instincts. He was thinking about John’s tight and wet cavity around his dick all day, and now that he was finally (finally!) in it, there was no holding back.

He began to pump in and out of John wildly, the headboard ramming into the wall again and again and again with no signs of stopping soon. John’s muffled cries were almost completely dwarfed by Mal’s grunting. That's when Mal decided that he wanted to hear the other, slowing briefly just to unlatch the ball gag before throwing it aimlessly behind him. John’s sore mouth immediately fell open to discharge the needy wailing in full without any gag to hold him back.

”Daddy! Oh daddy, please! Please let me cum! Oh God- oh fuck!” Mal smirked at John’s slurred speech, delirious with pleasure with a jaw sore from the gag. John chanted the mantra almost exactly over and over again without ceasing, his legs nearly cutting off Mal’s circulation with how hard he was squeezing them around his waist.

Mal pulled out of John with a snarl, causing John to let out a heartbroken cry at the abrupt emptiness. Mal was in the need for a change in position- right now. He reached up to free John’s wrists from the bedpost, only for the boy to be flipped onto his belly and his wrist to be tied around his back.

”Daddy...” John whimpered in confusion. He didn't have much longer to soak in his bewilderment, Mal plunging back into his hole with full force.

John couldn't keep his knees bent for longer than a second with Mal’s ruthless thrusting as he collapsed face-first onto the bed. He wept in pleasure, his drawn-out moans turning more staccato’d in nature as the thrusts became powerful. 

” _Da-a-a-ddy!_ ” he screamed, his own saliva pooling beneath him. No longer being able to support his head, he shoved his face into the pillow. Apparently, that had been an invitation for Mal to place his hand on the back of John’s head, shoving him deeper into the sheets.

John was only able to take in a few, shallow huffs of air while his face was being buried in the sheets. He couldn't breathe. It was exhilarating. The pleasure Mal’s dick was supplying paired with the rope digging into his flesh, and the lack of air he was getting was making him light-headed. And he loved it.

Mal sensed- even in his sex induced haze- that John’s muffled moaning grew quieter by the second due to the boy’s lack of oxygen. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head up.

”I’m gonna cum in you, baby.” Mal snarled in his ear. ”’Gonna fill you up.”

John gasped deeply to gather as much air as possible to reply. ”Daddy! Let me cum too, please! Please I wanna cum so baaaaad!”

Mal only chuckled. ”You’ve lost your chance, son”

”B-But-!”

John’s protest was cut off by Mal gripping his hips and pounding into him violently as he neared his orgasm. He slammed John’s hips back onto his dick repeatedly, the rhythm guitarist’s eyes rolling to the back of his skull as intense pleasure wracked his body in the most overwhelming way possible.

”Oh FUCK!” John let out a surprised shout as he had no way to gain leverage on the bed due to his bounded wrists. The manhandling alone was enough to make him come, that's to say if he even COULD.

Mal thrust into him one good time before he came, burying himself deeply into John. He had one hand buried into John’s hair and the other digging into his hips.

Mal let out a prolonged groan as he chased his orgasm inside John with tiny, lazy thrusts. When he felt as though he was properly milked, he released John, letting him fall limply to the bed.

John only curled into himself, weeping softly as he wished to have come just as Mal did. His orgasm was trembling painfully in his abdomen, begging to be discharged.

Mal cooed down at him and knelt by his side. He pushed John’s tousled hair off his face before pressing a kiss to his wet cheek.

”Good job, baby.” he murmured against the wet skin. ”You made daddy feel really, really good.”

John turned his head weakly to look up at him. ”Can I have c-cummies, daddy...?”

Mal hummed. “I don’t know, Johnny...” he continued to speak over John’s whining ”If I never follow through with my promises, then you'll never learn your lesson.”

John arched his back in desperation. ”But I need it-!”

Mal shushed him by placing a finger to his lips. ”Now now, son. Give it some time and it’ll go away.”

”But I don't want it to go away...” John mumbled. ”I want to cum-!”

”John.” Mal spat his name, causing the boy to shrink back and whimper. ”One more word from you and I'll extend your time to two days.” John opened his mouth in the hope to protest but Mal cut him off with a slap to the face. ”If you don't want that then I suggest you keep your mouth shut! Okay?”

John groaned a bit like a spoiled teenager and tossed his head back. Mal didn't like the reaction but decided to let it slide, for now.

”Now.” he wrapped his arms beneath John’s legs and back, lifting him off the bed. ”Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?”

\---

Mal decided to take John with him downstairs, still bounded as he sat in his lap whilst the man watched the television or read a book. John was pretty compliant while Mal did this. He remained cute and silent on the man’s lap. Mal could tell that the younger man wanted to be good for him so that he could get relief, which was something Mal took notice of.

John remarkably even dozed off against Mal’s chest, snoring softly. Mal shook his head fondly at the boy, distantly wondering if he fell asleep the first time Mal left him alone and tired up. The activities they participated in would be tiring to anyone, especially for John who was on the receiving end of things. Mal himself was even growing a little exhausted, but he wouldn't give in to it quite yet.

He wasn't near done with his little game with John.

After about half an hour, Mal looked over to the clock on the wall. 

It was half-past midnight. He smirked.

”Johnny...” he gave the boy a soft shake. ”Wake up, dear.”

John blinked his eyes open, a small whine leaving the back of his throat as he came to almost full wakefulness. He blinked blearily up at Mal.

Mal stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb. ”Do you want your cummies, baby?”

John straightened up tiredly. ”Y-Yes...please, daddy?”

Mal smiled warmly, running his hands through John’s soft hair. ”Okay.” he rubbed his hands up and down the softness of John’s inner thigh, missing contact with his penis by a few mere inches. ”Before we get to that, I want you to do something for me...”

John frowned softly. ”Like what?”

Mal chewed the inside of his cheek to hold back the ridiculous grin that was threatening to break out. He gave John a reassuring pat on the hip.

”Stay here.”

\---

John was already writhing anxiously from where he knelt on the ground in the middle of the living room. It didn't take much to get him worked up again, seeing that he still hasn't orgasmed yet. He stared up at Mal with pure, unadulterated neediness as the man stood above him, his hands fixed on his belt. The man earlier had stuck an upright dildo to the ground next to him, and John’s curiosity was peaked regarding what Mal was planning to do with it. Still, he didn't ask, only remained where he knelt before Mal, awaiting instructions.

”You’re gonna suck my cock, baby boy.” Mal spoke, unveiling his cock from the confines of his pants. John moaned in agreement as he adjusted himself from where he sat back on his knees. ”Yeah...You’re gonna suck my cock and ride that dildo, okay? I know you can multitask.”

John was already flushed red in humiliation looking down at the dildo and back up at Mal who was now stroking his cock into full hardness. Mal raised a brow.

”Well? Get to work!”.

John decided to suck Mal’s dick into his wet mouth first, humming around the man’s cock when he let out a low groan. When he started to suck the man’s dick with vigor, that's when he decided to back his knees up a bit so that the dildo was prodding at his hole. He let out a strangled moan of his own at the idea of what he must have looked like from Mal’s angle. His mouth full of cock, and a silicone cock up his arse... He pulled away from Mal to look down between his legs, to see if the dildo was aligned beneath him correctly.

The earned him a heavy slap to the face.

”What, you’ve never ridden dick before?” Mal grabbed his hair to pull it roughly towards his cock once more. ”Get back to work.”

”Y-Yes, daddy!” John was eager to shove the cock back in his mouth once more, his hips moving to sink down onto the dildo under him. Immediately he began to ride it, thrusting forward wildly without abandon. Mal threw his head back and sighed, his fingers burying in John’s thick hair to massage his sore scalp. ”That’s right, baby boy...ride the cock like it's mine.”

John nodded with enthusiasm and rose up and down on the dildo while slurping and sucking whorishly at the real penis in his mouth. The dildo was hitting his prostate every time he came down on it, resulting in him moaning around Mal’s dick, his brows knitted together. The sight was too arousing for Mal to just watch. Mal gripped either side of John’s head and begin to fuck his mouth. The sudden brutal movement caused John to halt in his humping. Mal smacked the side of his face once more. ”Don’t stop fucking yourself now, son! Make me want to fuck that tight little arse of yours!”

Mal knew that John didn't really have to do anything to make him want such a thing, but seeing John ride the dildo while simultaneously sucking his dick was the hottest thing to witness. But if saying what he said made John get back to work was what it took to keep seeing it, then he’d say it a million times more.

John keened around Mal’s cock loudly, fucking himself on the dildo with sex-crazed frenzy. Mal felt himself growing close as he continued to fuck John’s face; dangerously close. He pulled John’s head away from his groin, laughing breathlessly when glistening strings of spit still remained connected between John’s wet lips and the head of Mal’s cock. John’s jaw slacked, his eyes closed as his hips still moved lazily on the dildo was quite an adorable sight (if not a sexy one) for the older man to witness. Especially with the cute little whines that escaped his bruised lips. Mal tapped his chin.

”Stand up.”

John wheezed softly before slowly bringing in his weak legs and made an attempt to stand. As soon as he had one foot planted on the ground, he immediately fell to the side. Luckily Mal was there to catch him or else the boy would have hit his head rather painfully against the hardwood floor. Mal knew John wasn't going to be able to stand up on his own without a clumsy mishap, but he just couldn’t help himself but to make him try.

Mal pulled the dildo out of John and tossed it to the side. “C’mon...” he pulled John to his feet and walked them both back toward the couch until Mal was seated completely, John falling into a straddle on the man’s lap. John lolled his head onto Mal’s shoulder immediately.

“Take it....off.” John muttered. Mal knew he was referring to the cock ring, but he ignored him entirely. Instead, he focused on positioning John with a grip onto his hips, aligning his hole with his cock.

”Gonna ride Daddy’s cock now, baby?” Mal asked sweetly, reaching back to untie John’s restraints. John heaved his head from Mal’s shoulder to nod.

”Yes, daddy...gonna ride your cock so good.” John brought up his limp wrists to rest on Mal’s shoulders.

Mal delivered a hard smack to his bum. ”Then ride me. Ride me like you were doing that silicone dildo.” another smack sprung John into action, riding wildly and shamelessly. Mal’s following laugh was breathless ”That’s right...oh fuck yeah, baby boy! Just like that...”

Mal gripped John’s waist and delivered his own thrusts up to meet with John’s backside. The two men bucked against each other in nearly perfect sync, the sounds of their flesh slapping and moaning filling the quietness of the living room. Mal even found himself struggling to keep a firm grip on John’s waist, his hands sweating against the boys already damp skin.

”Daddy! DADDY!” John cried. ”Oh! Oh! Let me cum, let me cum, let me cum!”

Mal’s thrusting grew more manic at the sound of John’s pleas. ”You wanna cum, baby?”

” _Yes!”_

”You think you deserved a cummy?”

” _YES_! I NEED TO CUM _RIGHT NOW_ PLEASE DADDY, _PLEASE_ LET ME CUM!”

Mal reached between John’s legs to rip off the cock ring, never halting his thrusts as he replaced the ring with his tight fist, pumping John vigorously. John gripped onto Mal’s neck tightly with his hands, his eyes clenching shut and his face burning as he tucked his chin into his chest. He tossed his head back to scream as his orgasm overtook his system.

“FUCK! FUCK! OH, GOD!” He sounded what Mal observed to be moaning, crying, and grunting as his load was shot in thick spurts, coating his chest and Mal’s stomach.

John shoved his head in the crook of a cackling Mal’s neck, shuddering violently as he was still pumped, shaky whines rattling from his body. Mal came soon after him, his hips stilling in John’s sagging form.

”Oh, SHIT, baby boy!”

The two men laid limp against one another, their hearts palpitating violently against their rib cages. Muscles aching and breathing uneven, it was silently agreed upon by the both of them that that was the best fuck they’ve had in a while.

Mal couldn't wipe the grin off his face, his hand running up and down the smooth surface of John’s back.

”John?” he grabbed onto the boy’s shoulders to gently pull him away, tilting his chin up to make him look at him. John’s eyes were half-lidded and barely focused. Mal stroked his cheek, his thumb swiping over stray tears. ”You okay, sweetheart? Come on, speak to me.”

The corners of John’s lips twitched ever so slightly before he smirked back at Mal. Mal sighed in relief.

”Jesus,” Mal breathed out. ”I thought I lost you there, kid. How're you feelin’?”

John nodded, pulling away from Mal’s hand to lean forward slightly. ”’M good...so good...” Mal raised a brow when the boy pursed his lips. “Daddy...can I have a kiss?”

Mal blinked in surprise at the randomness of the question, until he realized that he hasn't kissed John properly the entire time they were playing their game. He chuckled and cupped John’s cheeks in his hand.

”Of course. Of course, you can have a kiss, sweetheart.” 

He pulled John forward for a searing kiss, no lust involved seeing that they had both just came down from exhausting orgasms. John’s lips were numb and nearly limp against Mal’s, but it was still perfect.

Once they pulled apart, John rested his head back on his shoulder, purring satisfyingly.

”I love you, daddy.”

Mal dropped a kiss to the top of his head. ”I love you too, baby boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are nice
> 
> Writing blog: zachwritesthebeatles


End file.
